Conventionally, nano-imprinting technologies are known as a method for forming a fine pattern in a micro order or in a nano order. According to this method, a die with a fine pattern is pressed against a molding target like a resin, and such a pattern is transferred to the molding target by heat or light (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In addition, in order to increase a transfer area, an imprinting device has been proposed which presses flexible die and molding target by fluid pressure (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).